Boku no Stone World
by Kamon772
Summary: The light from the 1st quirk user was not supposed to be harmless nor being admitted from them at all. That light was supposed to be one that petrified the world rather than made superpowers real. Decades later, without warning original intended purpose of that light was unleashed upon the world. In that instant 80% of the world was petrified creating a stone world.
1. Prologue

In a world where at least 80% of people for some unknown reason possess a superpower known as a Quirk. There were as a result of at least 20% of the people that did not have any power at all. This turned out not to be the ideal that was originally supposed to happen. Some saw the emerges of Quirks as a dangerous thing an infection or disease that spread across the world infecting everyone.

However, what was now known as Quirks were not all good as they all had a downside which in the current day was not that much of a common worry anymore. This was not just that they had become so commonplace that not having one was current abnormal. It was not like this was that long ago either as only around 40-50 years ago being Quirkless was not seen as abnormal. It was probably roughly even at that time or getting close to it.

Nor was it the fact that people collectively realized that unrestricted and unchecked usage of their Quirks could lead to a mutually assured destruction scenario eventually. After all, Quirks were not remaining the same or getting weaken. They were only getting stronger with each passing generation.

Which led to the downside that in the early days of Quirks was the biggest fear or at least one of them (if it was not just having one in the first place). That being the negative effect it had on the body as the stronger the quirk the stronger the backlash that came from pushing beyond its natural limit. That something that even in the current era has not been properly addressed to the degree that no one suffered because of their quirk.

Quirks were a side effect of a machine not functioning properly. Thus those that thought quirks were originally not natural were correct however if quirks were a side effect than what was the intended effect. That was something that was about to make itself known as while the first machine might have broken upon usage by its four creators but the intended effect itself became a collective quirk that the four of them somehow shared. One that strengthens over time within each of their bloodlines. Each direct descendant being mistakenly thought of as quirkless as a result of inheriting this quirk. One that did not affect other than its intended purpose.

The current descendants of those four creators were scattered across the four corners of the world as it finally reached the point of no return. The Quirk Singularity though rather than becoming a power no one can control instead this merely served as the trigger to set off the bomb that had been building with these four for generations.

Without warning the in an act that mirrored the original birth of Quirks themselves. The four of them just randomly started admitting light from their bodies. Though it was just a glow restricted to them alone a light that spread across not just their general around but kept growing and growing until it expanded to cover the four light covered the entire of the world itself. Each of the four corners covered by one of the four possessors of this quirk.

The effect of this light was petrification and the ones it effected were anyone with a Quirk. Thus it was on this day that 80% of people were petrified in an instant.


	2. Chapter 1

I would like to thank

Silvershadowleaf, Melodysora, Ecko072, pinkiekeen, ramssesalcazardelaguila, and Cat addiction for adding this story to their story alert list

dragonsword1000 for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was already starting to set however one Ochaco Uraraka was busy floating off the ground while trying to do maintain a Gunhead Martial Arts stance. She had become rather adept at using this fighting style she learned from the Pro Hero Gunhead. She had learned to the degree that she was able to use it together with her quirk, Zero Gravity.

However, she wanted to continue improving even more than she had already. She had managed to overcome what she viewed as a lack of stamina along with apparently poor close range combat skills. She could advance even further during the Sports Festival if she had to want she possessed now back then.

It might not have enough to beat Bakugo in the end as she had a feeling that she had pushed him close to his limit. Despite how powerful his quirk was there had to be a limit to what he could do in a short time. Make him overuse his quirk so that at least that would be one less thing to worry about while avoiding it in regards to herself though. She was sure that she could pull that off but apparently, her body proves to her otherwise giving out before her mind did.

Ochaco than shook her head mentally as she needs to focus as that was not important right now. The past was the past as she could not change it though it was because that moment she ended up with Gunhead most likely. Thus leading her to why she was doing extra training right now in the present.

Recently Izuku got a gift from Melissa Shields as she had recreated and improved the Full Gauntlet that she had given him back when they all visiting I-Island. Then of course after Mei Hastume got her hands on it was improved even further managing to build on what Melissa had down but also seeming to add a feature as well.

Once again trying to focus as she was having too many idle thoughts recently. Maintaining her stance while floating off the ground was not to improve her stamina and the degree to which she could use her quirk before throwing up. It was also to create even more moves and actions she could perform or use as means of defense against someone. Adjust the gravity of not just her opponent but she could prove to be more useful later on.

"Hey Uraraka" she heard someone calling out to her. Thus without breaking her stance or releasing her quirk on herself, she opened her eyes to see exactly who called out to her. Though she had known him personally for long there it was still hard to mistake the owner of that voice.

Mirio Togata one of U.A's Big Three close beside him was a young girl. Eri who both Mirio and Deku fought saved not during the raid on the Eight Precepts of Death group by battling Overhaul. How could anyone do to Eri what he did not she seemed to slowly recover from that event.

'Huh, what that coming from….' Ochaco thought before everything went black for her.

What the Uraraka girl said was the flash of light that rushing towards her from behind before Mirio and Eri. Though she only had that one instant to register what was happening before she had been instantly petrified by it a moment later. Thus somehow still floating off the ground was not Ochaco Uraraka but instead a statue of her with no visible sighs she was even aware of what had happened to her at all.


	3. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

UzumakiSora, Klyju,Jason Amadeus Daemon, and Dragonlord001 for adding this story to their story alert list

Klyju for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still enrolled in U.A despite what happened to him during the final fight with Overhaul. Mirio seemed to spend a lot of his time looking after Eri when Eraserhead was too busy to do so himself. Between the three of them, himself, Eraserhead, and Midoriya, they were ones helping Eri adjust to being in the world again.

They still were not unaware of what served as the trigger for her powers and none of them were trying to force her into learning. What happened left its mark on her and getting take that care was above her learning to use her quirk properly. One could not master something if they did not have the proper drive or motivation to do so.

"I want to spend the night at Deku's," Eri asked him as he was about to leave for the day.

Apparently, Erasehead was not available as they need him for something at the last minute and he had to rush off to handle it. They had logging for her in case that happened but since was a request and from what he heard in that Class 1-A was not supposed to be doing anything the next day. Mirio was sure it was would be fine.

"Of course as we have to go ask him first but even if you can not I am sure everyone else from his class would be welcoming to us," he told her

Eri liked that and they were off to see if Midoriya was around.

Seeing Uraraka was training in front of the dorm. Mirio went to call out to her but then felt a sudden familiar sensation coursing through his body in an instant. It was the negation of all his five major senses for a second. This would have left Mirio in a state of shock if he was not already used to such a thing thanks to all his training from when he still had his quirk.

'This should not be possible…..' he thought but then just quickly as they went away he felt them return and with it, two unthinkable sights were before his eyes.

There where Uraraka should have been was a statue of her floating off the ground in the same exact stance. Wanting to go see just what happened Mirio felt some resistance from one his hands. It was one where he was being held back but more like his hand had gotten stuck so where. Looking down he saw that similar sight as to where Eri should be standing beside was a statue of her as well. They were even looking at his hand, in the same manner, she had been a mere moment ago.

Managing to push the Eri statue over to the where the Ochako one was. Thanks to the wheel on Eri's shoes which then broke under the weight of the statue currently wearing them.

"This seems like the real one and Eri too," Mirio said to himself as spun floating statue around a few times.

Though what could have caused this as this could not be some natural thing maybe a quirk how could one be this massive and affect such a large area. These were the thought flowing through Mirio's mind as he wonders what he should do next as there he did not want to leave these two alone. He was pretty sure they were both girls and not that they had been somehow replaced with statue replicas. The details were too good and the timing as well.

'Sure did get quite all of sudden' Miro thought as it was getting darker yet no one else seems to be coming nor was there anyone passing by either.

Starting to get worried that when he finally saw someone coming towards him.

"Young Togata!?" they said in shock and seemingly awe as well.

"All Might?" he replied.

He then looked to where Ochako statue was floating and Eri one standing nearby.

"It seems to have happened to them as well," he said.

Though even without asking Miro seemed to know what All Might was talking about just was trying to hope that it was not the case.

"Then why were we unaff…" he stated to say before releasing it himself.

He was aware of the fact that All Might did not just retire because he could not continue being a Pro Hero with the state of his current body but he no longer had the ability to do so having already passed One for All down to Izuku. (As for how Mirio knows this if he did not already than in this story Izuku told him.)

"A strange and sudden light petrified everyone with a quirk yet seems we are unaffected as we do not have one" All Might said.


	4. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

Doctor Corvus for adding this story to their story alert list

Doctor Corvus, KingJGamer, and Nara110a for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the petrification quirk's light spread across the world the majority of people with quirks were completely caught off guard. There was no warning for this as well as no real means to admit escape from it as well. It did not matter how fast you could run as even if you managed to outrun the light coming from one direction. Because it was one quirk shared unknowingly by four people. Those that tried running from the light on their corner of the world only managed to run into the light coming from another.

Escaping underground or underwater was not that much of an option either the light spread in all direction including downward. Thus anyway that tried at method merely just came a statue that would eventually be buried or lying on the bottom of a body of water. Those in the basement were affected as no different than anyone else.

Thus with that tactic taken away from some with a power that canceled out quirks thought that whatever was happening was the result of a quirk. With quick thinking merely tried to cancel it out with their own. That failed in the most part as one would have to block from four different directions at once. Not something that many could do with some kind of support item or assistance.

That exactly how the Shota Aizawa a.k.a The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head managed to avoid being petrified himself. It was tested that was being run in regards to seeing if his quirk's ability truly had to be limited to merely what was merely within his field of view. The creators of this invention were apparently on a similar level as someone like Mei Hatsume when it came to talent. Though did not share her personality or character trait.

Eraser Head would have normally just rejected the offer but was roped in because they used Eri against him. It was known to them that her quirk was used to create something that could seemingly full cancel out another Quirk. It was basically the next step in Aizawa's own quirk it seemed as after being able temporarily to turn off a quirk came doing it for good.

Of course, they claimed that was not their intent to follow in the footsteps of what Overhaul was doing as that was going one step too far. Merely a means to temporarily disable a quirk only was their goal…..their stated goal at least. As a result, it was decided by the Pro Heroes at U.A that he would take part in the testing as they would have their hands tied if the parent company tried anything to get Eri for themselves.

As Overhaul was not the only one interested in having the ability to negate quirks without need to use another one. Though protecting her as Pro Heroes meant they had done it in a method that was different than what was thought of as a traditional one. Being a Pro Hero at the end of the day was merely a job that one could acquire. It was just a profession no different than that of a cop, teacher, doctor, etc. The people of those professions and even everyday people could be and still were heroes but they were not Pro Heroes. It was complicated as the line between hero and Pro Hero has become blurred but the spirit was mostly persevered when it was most needed.

Thus though they were taking this group on directly they were doing it the way Pro Heroes do when confronted with someone that is not a villain or considered safe because they are in the moral gray area of things.

None of that though really mattered at this point as Eraser Head's intention to use them to as much as they had planned on doing the same. Ended up working in his favor and though he had to fight his way out of the area. Shockingly enough all of them were quirkless basically with only a few even having a quirk at all. Though that also played to his advantage as he realized this quickly enough that he did not need to use his quirk on them. Which he had seemed to reach his limit for thanks to the testing they did. Aizawa than thought about just heading back to U.A to not just check in on Eri but also to see if anyone else other than him somehow managed to avoid getting petrified.

As for those that he had managed to escape from and why they did not come after him. They could not as a plane crashed into the building bringing it down on top of them all.


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

Duke9295 and CorruptHero for adding this story to their story alert list

TrimusicaDrag00n90, Duke9295, and CorruptHero for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you alright, Young Togata" All Might ask him

As he led the way towards an area within Heights Alliance meant to serve as a bunker against villain attack. After the entire place was created as a means to protect the students and allows the teachers to keep close surveillance on the students. There was still the issue of a possible traitor at U.A that kept selling them out to the League of Villains. Even though All for One had been captured it was safe to say they could still be out there. Thus none of the students were made aware of this feature their dorms had.

"I am just finding but what about you," he asked the retired Pro Hero

All Might had a rope in his hand that was connected to the still floating Ochako Statue

"Uraraka's quirk is still making her weightless thus I merely need to pull her along however that is not the case with Eri though" he stated

Sure enough Eri statue was not floating or anything in Mirio was just managing to carry her from around the waist area.

"She is actually lighter than she looks shockingly" he replied than again maybe it was just a result of all his training that made so that he could lift her.

To the bunker, they go through a common area to the stairs that lead to the upper floors. The common area actually seemed rather empty at the moment as the only ones present seem to be Mina and some other girl that neither one of them had ever seen before. Both of them were petrified of course. Seemingly caught in mid conversation about something as both girls were unaware that they were turned to stone.

"I think that might be Hagakure," All Might said curiously

He noticed that the clothes the girl wore looked similar to something she had worn before. Then again the only way anyone would know Hagakure would have to be from her clothes as her quirk made it impossible to actually see her normally.

This led them to wonder why Hagakure's quirk was somehow turned off after she was petrified yet Ochako's remain activate. Whatever cause this seems to have the power to shut off certain quirks that were normally always active but not others that required they be deactivated manually.

Having to overlook the two of them for the time being. The two guys finished placing Uraraka and Eri statues in the bunker for safekeeping. Though it would be ideal to have them all stored away in the bunker that probably was not the best of ideas at the moment. They did not have evaluators in this dorm so carrying them downstairs would be tricking and dangerous.

"Where are you going" All Might ask as he noticed Mirio was about to leave.

"Can not we at least get the two that in the common area?" he asked

"Probably not as the dorm itself was built with their protection in mind. Being inside here might safer than outside at least for the moment" was the reply he was given

This entire area might have been built in less than a week but each dorm was up to the standards that would expect from buildings meant for the safety of its occupants.

"Though it might be pointless take this in case anyone calls," All Might said passing him his phone.

As for what he was going to do. That would be going back up to the normal area of the dorm to get something that had decent internet access to try to figure out what was going on here.

Though the unexpected happened when All Might's phone did start to ring and on the other end was….


	6. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

chetoboi42 and alejandroelmatadormata for adding this story to their story alert and favorite story list

Author's Note:

After working on this chapter I realized that it would be awhile before this part of the story was over. So I was thinking about split the story into two where one continues on the current course with All Might, Mirio, and Aizawa while newer story just follows what Izuku does when he is depetrified in the far far distant future. I have a poll on my profile page where you could pick which option you find most interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The person on the other end of the phone was Shoto Aizawa.

"Mirio? Guess that makes sense as my guess seems to be true after all" he said to him

"Just how are you still moving around Mr. Aizawa," Mirio asked him over the phone.

"It seems that whatever happened might not have been fully an accident as their might be the group behind it or at least trying to take advantage of it" he explained.

Being Quirkless was not that normal in the current age as no matter how small people had at least some power that they could use. So it was not that normal to see that many people without quirks gather in one spot.

What he wondering what if this was not merely an accident or what if someone was taking advantage of this was the fact that he managed to find people carrying Inko Midoriya around. The petrified mother of Izuku seemed to have a shocked expression on her face as if she knew what was happening or at least they came to her moment before everything went down. After all, this would not be the first time that Izuku got involved in something that spelled trouble though it this time the trouble went out looking for him instead of being found by him.

Looking back at the petrified Inko who had managed to load into the backseat of something he could drive out of here. Though thinking back to what they said when they saw him also cause him to wonder about things even more.

"Is that Eraserhead? You know the guy from U.A that appeared when the apologized for allowed one of their students to be kidnapped"

"Impossible as no one with a quirk should be able to move at the moment. Just like this woman here "

Of course, they were then all taken down and borrowed someone else's vehicle

"Where ever you are staying there….wait how did you even get All Might's phone," Aizawa asked after going through what happened.

These phones were not exactly normal ones but ones they had been given to communicate with each other without hopefully getting noticed by a third party. Thus they should not be handed over or even unlocked that easily.

"Aizawa!? Is that really you " All Might said as he came back to tell Mirio about what should he do if someone did manage to call him.

Not able to hide it from him anymore at this point. Eraserhead also learned of the truth behind All Might's retirement and the reason Izuku's sudden development of a quirk. At this point, there was no reason to keep it hidden anymore. He was sure that the connection would have been made anyway regardless but this was to prevent any misunderstanding or assumptions.

"That may be the case but it seems that whoever came after his mom was not after him because you or that quirk you gave him" Aizawa stated.

Whatever they were after Izuku for they knew that they did not have quirks as they were affected like everyone else and it was not likely that someone else managed to fall into the exact same scenario that Aizawa had fallen into either.


	7. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

musizlover2008 and Endless Feeling for reviewing this story

ActionTReaction, Reishin Amara, SoulHunterTV, 1manApocalypse, Son Xero, and magma2198 for adding this story to their story alert list

ActionTReaction, Mariape, Reishin Amara, SoulHunterTV for adding this story to their favorite story list

Reishin Amara for adding me to Favorite Author List and Author's Alert List

Author's Note:

Gong to keep the story as one though going to moving forward into Stone World starting with this chapter. However things will be different as this is not Dr. Stone with Boku no Hero characters just involved in the story. It going to be more a Boku no Hero characters in a Dr. Stone like scenario. The method of depetrification as well as the current stating of the world is going to be different. Another thing I have plan is that since Senku proably is not going to be appearing in the story at least in the Stone World era. There would be no one that knows what the exact year is in Stone World era at least instantly as there would have been no one that was counting the entire time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few years since everyone with a quirk became petrified all of sudden. The only known exception being Shota Aizawa a.k.a Eraserhead. Though many things had happened over the course of those years, it was estimated that only about 10% of the world population was left. The other 10% might not have made past the first few weeks. After all, though, 20% of the population was thought to not have quirks that still left 80% of them that did though. So all the accidents and other such things that happened from those in control things like bus, train, planes, suddenly become petrified those that were quirkless were involved in them as well.

Though All Might, Aizawa, and Miro wanted to stay at U.A to ride out the chaos and then try and figure out something from there with those few contacts they knew were quirkless thus hopefully unaffected. Such a plan could not be seen through as there were several reasons they had to leave U.A behind. It was done in a rush but they at least made so that Ochako and Eri who were both being kept in the bunker underneath Class 1-A dorm were kept safe at least.

While those two were left behind Inko Midoriya was the only statue they took with them for various reasons as there were people after the petrified mom of Izuku. As for her son himself, they have not been able to find him despite having look for him before they had to flee U.A for good. Leave the entire area in general as it was no longer deemed safe. Not just because of those after Inko but also other reasons that were piling up over time.

The place they were going to settle down for a while now would just be until things started to look better for them as to how long could that possibly take.

An untold amount of time later…

"Are you sure that it's located around here?" a grey hair person asked

"Of course as legend state there was something of value left in this area" a brown hair person replied.

The two were wandering around what at one point had been the town of Musutafu. The area did not look like a town anymore though nature had yet to reclaim the entire area. Making it look more like a town that seriously left the plants grow while.

"Legends state that it was left underground and that is built to last" the brown hair person said as they continued forward.

"I am picking up something from underground that different than what I normally do" the grey hair person stated.

"You are going to let me in the loot when we find it right. It legendary so it must be worth something right" the brown hair person said.

The grey hair person than wave an acknowledgment of the deal the two of them had as they need help getting to this supposed place anyway. They just needed someone to narrow down the search area given their ability to search for what they desired.

After a few more days of searching, they came across some ruins that scattered around. Ruins like these could be found everywhere but that was not what they were interested in. though it took them quite some time they managed to find it. The managed to find a door to the underground and from there came across two statues that been seemingly stored down here. This grey hair person had been searching for statues of both Ochako and Eri.


	8. Chapter 7

I would like thank

musizlover2008 for reviewing this story

twitchtick, silvermulti, and AnimeGriffin for adding this story to their story alert list

silvermulti for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within the remains of what was once known as U.A Academy's Heights Alliance dorm inside a bunker built underneath it. The power to the bunker had long since stopped worked thus the two figures that were done using what natural light they could be shining in through the opening. The room itself was quite large thus they could fully see into it from where they were standing at the entrance.

"The two of them might be here but how are we suppose to see them in this darkness," the brown hair person asked.

"Not exactly what it was originally meant for but I guess it can do the trick," the grey hair person said.

They all of sudden had rather a leg of nearby chairs in their hand and managed to light it on fire to give them some light to venture into the darkness in of the bunker.

"So far this place is a letdown as there does not seem to be any of worth down here" the brown hair person sighed.

"There should be if that legend about horned girl statue and one other being down here" the grey hair person replied.

This pissed off his guide as they came with them looking for something of value. They then went for what they thought was punch knocking them out. Afterward, there were other groups interested in the statue of a horned girl so many selling this off to them. The brown hair person only served as this gray hair person's guide because the idea there was something valuable down here.

Knowing that was not the case than selling this info to someone else would probably be the only way they can make up for all the time they had wasted down with them. Thus snuck behind them and was about to strike them down when their attack was caught.

"I never said that YOU would find something of worth down here though. Thus I was expecting this to happen. Now to make sure that this information does not get out there. There are people I rather not have known where this place is" the replied to their now former guide.

Sometime later…

The gray hair person returned the bunker after being gone for a while

'That takes care of that possible problem' they thought reigniting the chair leg they had use see better within the darkness of the bunker.

Wondering though they noticed that though they seemed to be down here they were not in an obvious spot just seeing out to be found. This made sense giving the current state of the world and even possibly the state it must have been in back then. And so it took some searching in this place before coming across something that caught his eye as if it was something only those that were supposed to see it would notice.

Going over there they managed to find them here collecting nothing but dust and cobwebs in the darkness as were statues of Ochako and Eri. Though they looked the same as they did the day they were originally petrified, the time had not been so kind to their clothes though. Especially Eri as at least Ochako was to them practicing in her hero costume. Something that was meant to last given the unknown of what quirk they would possibly run into.

"It took me an entire year but I managed to finally find you both," the gray hair said than moving both of them towards the entrance one at a time.

"However it is not time for us to really meet once again. There still things I have to do but hopefully, they can be helpful until I am done with those things" they said

They then looked to petrified Eri and then to her horn as well.

'Probably not a good idea but her quirk could be really useful in the future if she could learn to control it even better' they thought

Before all everything happens that day everyone with a quirk was turned to stone, Eri had learned how to control her own quirk a little. It was not anything huge but at least she was able to use it herself on command and not go out of control. She certainly had a later start compared to others but she had help. It was from people that knew what it was like to have to learn to control a quirk that was dangerous to themselves and/or anyone around them.

"Hopefully this work as it should as this would be my first time really use it myself," they said to place their hand around Eri's horn and seemingly doing something before leaving.

Whatever they did before leaving caused a small crack to appear on Eri's horn shortly after they left.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

Star AJT 84, Ilma56, tcurey98, and Digu for adding this story to their story alert list

GRANECLIPSE, Chaotic Deathmen, tcurey98, and Digu for adding this story to their favorite story list

tcurey98 and Digu for adding me to Favorite Author List

tcurey98 for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time continued to pass for a while as eventually others came to the former bunker and were looking for the petrified Eri and Ochako as well.

"Could these two be the ones we had been looking for this whole time?" a guy said

"Looks like as they match the legends good thing that traitor did not find this place first" a woman replied

"They might have but then why are the two of them still here than if he found them first," the guy said wondering.

The woman shrugged as they probably in luck that they got here before he could not have done anything to move them or was had to go get others to come here with them. The brown hair person was anywhere to be found nearby and the reason the two of them were even here was that a flash caught their eyes as it seemed to lead here. Following that flash on a hunch and somewhat of a whim as well.

"Anyway, we should take them back before he can come back here with the other traitors to claim them," the guy said.

Carefully lifting them out the bunker both Eri and Ochako were loaded onto wagon like vehicle and tied to down to prevent them from moving around too much. The ride would be rather bumpy get back and could not go that fast either given the route they were taking.

Though it was while they were being transported away to apparently were the guy and woman were from. That when the cracks along Eri's horns were small and barely noticeable at first started to become bigger and bigger until they started to spread across her entire body as well. Soon Eri started to stretch as much as she could despite being tied down at the moment. She did not yell out or head but moving her head allow the fragment to fall out allow her to see again.

'Where is this' she thought

The last thing she could recall was that she was with Mirio but now here she was tied down and seeming captured again.

Eri than looked to her side to see that lying there in pieces was what seems to be her horn as just lying there.

"What was that...oh my god...I did not think this would happen. I am letting you out right now" the guy said as he noticed she was not a statue anymore.

'If the legends about this girl were true this was something she would get the wrong idea about if not clear up immediately after all' he thought.

The entire time Eri was glaring at them as she did not like being tied up it reminds her too much of that time before Deku and Mirio came into her life. A time she rather not recall as it was over now.

"Though before I tell you anything you might want to cover yourself up with this," he said handing them his cloak.

Eri being wary of him as she might be let up now but she was still tied down when she came too.

"We did not expect you to break free of your petrification like that," he said

The wagon came to stop as the woman came back there as well to see what was going on.

"Should we do the same for her too?" the woman said referring to Ochako.

"Probably not though one of us should stay back and watch her just in case though," the guy said.

"Who are you two," Eri said as she staying close to Deku's friend.

"It's a long story that has been past down in our village for generations. Some think it merely a story that ancestors made up given the scale of things. Others bought into it too much and betrayed the village to outsiders to learn even more. To make a long story short for now at least you have been a statue for an untold amount of years just like Uravity still is now" he said.

"Uravity? Do you mean Ochako" Eri asked curiously?

"I see so that her real name as there have been debates about this for ages. Even the outsiders do not know the truth," he said

Apparently, the hero names of Class 1-A were preserved in the stories rather than their actual names. Though that got Eri wondering if she was included than what was she called by.

"The legends refer to you as Rewind a young girl that saved by Deku and Vermillion" he informs her "A favorite legend amongst the village that is favorite amongst all of them. Its seen as a story to never give up even if you messed up and did something you regretted later. Also learned a lot from your role in the story"

"Rewind," Eri said with some shock and awe.

She was not training to become a hero herself just so that she could learn to control her own quirk and someday use it reverse what was done to Mirio. Though having her own hero like a name made her wonder is she would have followed in the footsteps of the three (Izuku, Mirio, and Eraserhead) she looked up to had things not happened as they did.

Then she realized what they said about her and her role in this story that was now basically a legend to guy and woman before her now

"Wait my role but I was just...just..." Eri said as she was merely scared most of the time and unable to help those that were reaching out to her even when she convinced she did not deserve it.

"That how you story starts but the way one of the village's founder was claim to have told it himself. You had managed to overcome your fear at least long enough in attempts to save everyone your own way various times. Eventually, it pays off as you were vital in finally ending Overhaul's rampage" the guy said as he went on for a while about all his favorite parts.

That was until the woman stopped again to slap him.

"I know you love that story but while to us it merely a legend based on the founders past down to us. To Rewind it could still be fresh in her mind as the stories about them at least stop shortly after that. All those afterward on focus on the founders" the woman said.

"Sorry about that as I kind of grew up admiring all people in the legends of our village," he told her

"Though were you not suppose to have a horn as I do not see one on you," the woman said

Eri than touch her head and realized that her horn was indeed gone and looked to where it had apparently fallen off. With her horn in pieces, she could not seem to use her quirk at the moment at all. A shock as it had caused her so much pain and suffering before. She had gone from thinking it was a curse to trying to learn how to use to not cause harm to herself or others anymore.

"Another legend is those that awaken from being statues actually seem to lose their quirks but some regain them over time while others do not" the guy informed her.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank

Grimlock987, KorvaCthonic, and gabibastos0016 for adding this story to their story alert list

Grimlock987, KorvaCthonic, and gabibastos0016 for adding this story to their favorite story list

AnonWhoLikesToRead for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eri keeps patting her forehead where her horn had once been. It was hard for her to accept that her horn was gone. Not only was it gone but she could not access her quirk either as a result of this.

'Is it really this easy to get rid of a quirk' she thought.

Though she did not like thinking about the only two cases she knew of someone losing access to their quirk. The first being Mirio and the second being Overhaul himself. She knew exactly why Mirio could not use his anymore and she was always curious why Overhaul lost his. It was strange how merely because he lost both of his hands that he could no longer use his quirk. It was not like he needed to touch something for it to work.

Eri was sure that she saw him remove and then restore all four of his limbs once. But she never cares to think further into that as he got what he deserved to a degree. Someone that claimed quirks were bad and needed to be cured should not be using one themselves.

"So then would you like to have an idea of what happens to the world," the woman asked her

Eri nodded as she was not sure what happened to herself only of the aftermath that she was experiencing now.

"Thing is we can not tell you everything that happened as the founders don't seem to know themselves but there is a recording we have preserved throughout the years. It has a message on it for you and the others of Class 1-A. We know from it the members that we should look for the most and basic idea of why" she said.

"The basic idea we have of what happened is one day everyone just turned to stone as a bright light shone passing over the world. Those with quirks were petrified instantly and there was chaos for the first couple of days afterward" the man said.

Eri was than told that those that were quirkless were not affected at all as it just passed over them harmless at the time. How a lot of them ended up knowing what happened to them as the chaos played itself out. Even after that, there was clear pockets of groups around the world that out there since not all the quirkless people were in one place. They were not even sure if how many people were left in Japan at the moment as Mirio, All Might, and Eraserhead were just able to gather those they found during their lifetime. Creating the home that the man and woman that found Eri and Ochako were from.

"Eraserhead was there," Eri asked curiously.

"According to the stories we have been told he managed to be in the perfect time and place to have his own quirk erase the effect of the light that affects every other quirk user," the woman told her.

As for how they knew about those being unpetrified losing their quirks. That was not in the story of the founders but from their generations where they had managed to see it first hand themselves. Not the two of them exactly but they knew of the both the person and ones that found them. Apparently, those that found them knew of others and some of them regain their quirks while others did not.

Eri was just about to ask another question when she noticed a long hair statue that was clinging to a tree.

"Stop can you stop," she asked all of sudden.

"Sure but why," the guy asked.

"That statue over there the one clinging to the tree. I am sure that I know her" Eri told them.

"I do not think they are from your story though, Rewind," the woman said to Eri.

"I think so as well so they might just look like…..wait I am going to stop and getting a closer look. Keep watch while I doing this" the man said them both.

He walked over to the long hair statue clinging to a tree he took a good look at their face as there were members of Class 1-A that they were informed to look for because how they could be abused if their quirk came back after they were unpetrified. There were quite a few names on the top of that list when it came to combat but there were ones that on for they could be used both on and off the battlefield.

"I think this might be Creati," he said

"Are you serious?" the woman said realizing what could mean.

"Creati…..Creati….I am sure that is Momo" Eri said having learned the names and hero names of Izuku's classmate and other two that part of the Big Three with Mirio.

Momo and Kaminari were on top priority targets to find when it came to Class 1-A. More so for their quirk's usage outside of battle than within it. They could be abused as a living factory and a power plant in the wrong hands after all. There was at least one group that would most certainly misuse them should they get their hands either one of them even worse if they got both of them.

"We have to take her with us than," Eri said not wanting anyone else to go through even a fraction of what she had before getting saved from Overhaul.

The two she was traveling with thought this as well as even though her hair was down it statue did look somewhat similar to Momo. Even if they were wrong it probably still a good idea to bring her with them. If they did not do it so could result in them being destroyed if they were discovered to not being Momo. So to prevent even scenario the statue was taken down from the tree and placed alongside the still petrified Ochako. 


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

DesertSandBox for reviewing this story

SethBloodFallen, luckmaster1, ThaviduZeroX, zack24, aotsukkii, and Stev320I for adding this story to their story alert list

SethBloodFallen, DesertSandBox, ThaviduZeroX, KelanFarron, zack24, Thecooldragon, 21, and Stev320I for adding this story to their favorite story list

zack24 and Stev320I for adding me to their Author's Alert List

zack24 and Stev320I for adding me to their Favorite Author's List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After having load who they assumed was Momo into the wagon the three of them continued onward towards where where they lived. It did not take that much longer after this as they were really that far away from it in the first place. At least from their point of view as for Eri though it was quite a rather long journey that still ahead of them.

Though eventually they managed to make back to where they lived with everyone else they grew up with. However once they got close enough that when the woman jumped off and started to head to house that was near but but at the same time kind of isolated from the rest of the village a the same time.

"Do you really have to always to this as it getting kind of annoying" the guy asked

"You know why am I doing this as I have my reason" she replied.

"What reasons" Eri asked curiously.

"Just reasons" she said quickly before running off.

"That woman never changes do she" one of the guards said.

"True but at least she managed to take to Eri here" he said

"Is that Rewind so you two finally managed to find her just she always claimed she was going to after what happened. Though why is not she a statue though" the guard said.

"Not sure myself as she was with Uravity but she still petrified along who you think might be Creati" the guy said.

"A little...more like a lot late to revealing this now but my name is Aiza" the guy said "The woman that just left her name is Saki"

Eri just nodded as she did find it strange that neither one of them told her their names until just now.

Entering the village it looking like typical village that she seen on TV about the distant past. Though this was apparently the future though just it seem that having 80% of the people in the world turning to stone result in it look like this as result.

"Seriously though Saki could have been useful in helping me unload these two off the wagon though" Aiza said.

Eri looked to say something but than looked away for the moment.

"No prob that you can not help but its the thought that counts though" he told her.

"So you finally come back and who this girl that you have with you" the leader of the village said.

"This here is Eri otherwise know to us as Rewind" Aiza said.

"Really now so you found her before those traitors could after all. This takes at least a little load off those still out there looking for the other they founders what recovered"

"Found Uravity along with her and possibly Creati too" he told him.

"Excellent than let me help you bring them both inside than so they be placed next to her than" the leader said.

At this Eri was wondering who she was going to see next as she was hoping maybe it was Deku but that would just be wishful thinking. It could not be Aizawa who looked after her since according to the story she was told he was actually one of the founders of this village. Also the fact they had said her too meant it could not have been either one of them as well.

There standing in the same pose she had been since the day she was petrified was Inko Midoriya , the mother of Izuku "Deku" Midoriya. The only one that All Might, Miro, and Eraserhead managed to get while leaving and eventually settled down here was Inko.

"According to what we were told as stories of the founding past down from the founders was that we were to look after her and ensure that she was never taken by anyone" the Village Leader said.

This was done to make so that Inko could be used against Izuku later on where ever he was at the moment as no one here at least had that knowledge at all. They were given the task of watching over her and of course only selected few were aware of the connection that Inko shared with Izuku/Deku. In the story Aiza and Saki were used to hearing no one's real name was used and even Inko was merely called Midoriya and only as important to watch over as a symbol of their village.

Ochako was place near by Inko with who they assumed was Momo/Creati leaning against the wall on the other side of Inko.

"I also see that horn you were suppose to have is mssing as well, Re...Eri" the leader said to her

"It happened when I just 'woke up' and lying next to me in pieces" she said.

The leader of the village did not question this as they did not know what cause the petrification to become undone as they witness it happen before and dealt this the aftermath as best they could.

"That's not a problem though anyway as the village leader I formally welcome you to Midoriya Village "they said


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank

Maximum Rhapsody, DarkFire2498, ramonalvarez451, and SuperBakugo for adding this story to their story alert list

Maximum Rhapsody, DarkFire2498, ramonalvarez451, jordandragons, and World62590 for adding this story to their favorite story list

ramonalvarez451 for adding me to their Author's Alert and Favorite Author's List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Midoriya Village?" Eri asked rather shocked over this news.

"The founders were aware that you and the others were still out there somewhere after all. Despite all the chaos that had happened because of the flash" the village leader told her.

"So that what is being called" she asked curiously

"Pretty much that what was past down as history to us here. We were not there thus all we know are the stories of the past that were past down to us from the founders through generations that followed them" they explained.

Eri than looked up at Inko, Izuku's mom, wondering just why she got the feeling that expression was different than Ochako's and the assumed Momo. It had different feeling as if there was something she knew...something she feared before being petrified herself. That look was something Eri was aware of herself a look of fearing something that was to come and having no real means to avoid it.

'No...No that time is past' Eri thought to herself as she was not completely over it but that part of her life was over. She might be alone in sense at the moment but this place seem to be honoring the will of those that came to save her. Giving her the life she had before this flash as they decided to call it had happened.

"So is now a good time to have brought the message or not" Aiza asked.

Sure he was worried about Saki and how she was doing at the moment given everything she was going through. That was not something he would reveal himself as that was not his place to do so even if they had been friends for basically their entire lives. Their families being pretty close to each other from various reasons again not being his place to reveal that reason either.

He had come baring the message that his family had been safeguard this entire time. A message that was meant for Rewind who he know was aware was actually called Eri.

"This might be hard of you so if you are not ready for this than you can wait and deal with this later" the village leader said.

To this Eri looked confused as what could it possible be that would be hard to deal that learning that everyone with a quirk (with a few expections) had been petrified at the very least a few hundred years ago.

"Its a message from Lemillion" Aiza told her

"Mirio!?" she nearly shouted

she was sure that that she would never hear from him again. At least with Deku, she stood a chance because if she was petrified, Ochako and Inko as well along everyone else with a quirk. Than he should have been as well since it was unlike he would managed to get around it like Aizawa had somehow.

"Again my family has been tasked with taking care of this to ensure that when we finally found you that it could be heard"

It was rather old device even by the standards of back than. Though that in way just meant that it would truly stand the test of time. Products from that era were meant to last for the long haul aftr all, sure they were as compacted or as functional as the later models. Though when it came to just lasting with needing to be replaced that where it out shined them.

The message started

"Hey Rewind this is me Lemillion. Interesting how I am calling you that considering what you were put through because it. However you probably heard the story of the original meaning of Deku. It did always carry the weight nor the meaning that it does now. Things can change what they were back than does not mean they will always stay that way. Though it not about ignoring nor forgetting what had happen but not letting it be the future. Probably not the best way of putting it as there mostly likely better way of wording it.

Though just like how Deku was changed to it current meaning. I think you too have started making the steps to transform your name just like Deku has. As for me I am aspires to save at least one million people just like the meaning of my name. It might not be in my lifetime nor in the those of even my grandkid's grandkids but it will happen. The legacy of Lemillion will live onto into the era you are hearing this. Not sure how but I feel that it will as I have seen it happened once already so why not with mine.

Though neither Deku nor I have probably told you this but that day when we first met and you asked us for help. Having to let you go was one of the biggest regrets the two of us had. 'What if we did this or what if we did that were thought' we had but never letting go the next time was what drove us forward. Not repeating that mistake regardless of the cost to ourselves. You were looking for someone to save you and the two of failed you that day. Again things turned out for in our favor but at cost that might not have been needed if we just did not let go the first time.

It might look like I failed once again but I do not see that way. Just because I can not literally hold on to you anymore do not mean I have let go like the first time. That first time I chose to let go but this time I do everything I can to make so that there is someone to take on my legacy in what era you are hearing this. Can't say who they are or even where they are but they are out there. Not only that Deku will also be out there looking out for you. He might not be by your side at all times but he is looking out for you even if you are not aware of him doing it"

After that there were a few other things that were mention about various topics though Eri was too lost in her own thoughts trying to taking in everything she had been told in the message Mirio left for her.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank

Xale Crest for reviewing this story

Xale Crest, Doom King of Latveria, marcel. welschinger, david arturo farfan soto 1998, TrimusicaDrag00n90 and, tgabbyd8 for adding this story to their story alert list

Xale Crest, Doom King of Latveria, marcel. welschinger, eldesaparecidodeleste, LuffyLover27, Thisismystuffithink, david arturo farfan soto 1998, and tgabbyd8 for adding this story to their favorite story list

marcel. welschinger, eldesaparecidodeleste, and david arturo farfan soto 1998 for adding me to Favorite Author List

marcel. welschinger,,eldesaparecidodeleste, and david arturo farfan soto 1998 for adding me to their Author's Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback to the day everyone with a quirk was petrified...

She was running as a number of things had happened and she had to run. Not fully sure of what going on or even if she had been there was not enough time for her to properly process everything that had gone on recently.

Her long hair was out is normally hairstyle just flowing freely behind her as she was running. Whatever happened it again leads back to why she was running at the moment.

It was so much and it all happened so fast, that for now she just had to run as that what she was informed that she had to do this what she was doing at the moment.

"How far do we have to run as I am sure if we just have or even should keep running like this," she said.

"Running first dealing with what to do afterward later. Talking is not always the best option at least where we were originally at the time. A place where we can truly do so or at least getting one of them that would be willing to talk" the person she was with told her.

They came to her aid when she needed it thus that why she did not question them they told her to run or their reason for why they were continuing to run either.

Traveling through numerous back alley and street the duo fled from the scene where everything went down. Staying away from the main streets to avoid not just other people but the very real chance of an increasing number of those chasing after them. It was also a means to not get any innocent bystanders involved to be through them just being in the wrong place at the wrong time or through their own choice to get involved on either their side or that of their pursuers.

Making their way into a forest it was done so in a move to try a limit their ability to use their quirk without thinking or negative result. Be it through causing a scene or the destruction of wildfire, that was the aim in coming here. Either way reckless usage of their ability would result in one of these two options and neither was one those chasing them would want to happen at all.

She clung to a tree for support after all the running she had been doing. it was not so much that she was out of shaped to be rather tired and somewhat exhausted from thus that all. It was more likely that it was not her body that was tired but more so her mind. Everything that occurs was a lot to take in and even more so once because it all went down in a flash.

"Hey about what happens I just want to..." she began to say but then everything just went dark for her as she never managed to finish that thought.

The reason being that the petrifying light that covered the world occurred at that very moment and the two of them were petrified by it. The escape has come to end as they were safe from being caught as their pursuers had quirks as well. Thus they were also petrified in their track as well unable to move.

There she would remain holding on to that tree until the day she was discovered and taken to Midoriya Village.


End file.
